Deserted Thoughts
by CaptainofYesterday
Summary: This story... A story of a girl who lost everything to the face of time... Still she keeps pushing forward gaining what she thought was love..." Please review guys . I would really appreciate any critique...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ALRIGHT!! Its finaly out! My first longish Eyeshield21 story :D I'm so happy! And I hope you guys will like it!!**

**(And also I did change some stuff in this and puplished it again)**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutly nothing of Eyeshield21, I own my Character Kitty Travers that is all**

**_Chapter 1:_**

Class started, everyone was like always chit chattering around the room. Until the teacher entered the room, after her followed a short girl, no taller than 5 feet, she had long damaged black hair and big dull blueberry colored eyes, but yet, there was still something innocent looking over her... No one said anything just staring at the girl, until till the teacher spoke.

"Good morning class" she greeted "As you can see we have a new student with us today, an exchange student from England, Kitty Travers" The teacher looked at the girl and smiled "Would you be so kind to tell something more about yourself Travers-san?" She asked smiling down at her new student.

"Sure, Sensei" I smiled out at my new class, and then directed my eyes to my feet, to tell the truth I was terrified just standing there. "Hi everyone, as you know I'm an exchange student from the UK, so sorry if my Japanese isn't that well, yet. Though I did study the Japanese language as long as I remember" I scratched the back of my head as I continued to stare at the floor "I hope, that you will be patient with me and please, drop the last name thing just call me Kitty" I flashed a smile as I now turned my gaze to the class.

"I'm sure we all will, Kitty-san" The teacher said, and looked at the class "Alright, there is an empty seat back there" The teacher pointed to an empty seat at the back of the class, but somehow the seat was surrounded by a black aura. I looked at the teacher with a frighten expression on my face, but the moment was broken by a laugh that tensed the air instantly. I looked to the back of the class, just next to the seat the teacher told me to sit in, was sitting a boy, he had blond spiky hair, pointy ears with 2 piercings in each, and pointy teeth as well. My first impression was: Oh no! ...

"Ehm sorry… But what is the problem?" I asked, I tried to sound rude or maybe tough, but it was no use, my choice of words and my light voice, didn't really help.

"Ke, ke, ke, don't get your fucking hopes up with these brats!" He exclaimed "And by the way, who the fuck would call their daughter Kitty? Are you a freaking Cat!"

"I don't see anything wrong with it, and be nice; it's my parents you are talking about!" I smiled at him, although I wanted to slap him, for insulting my Mommy and My Old Man. I slowly walked down to my new seat smiling all the way, and when I made it over there I set my backpack on the floor and found my books for that class. We had English, luckily for me, the teacher informed me at the page, and asked me to translate. I stood up, as it was tradition there, and began "What makes life worth living? I cannot answer this question as I never experienced true wisdom" I sat down and the teacher looked clueless

"Ehm, Kitty-Chan, it was the wrong page…" The others in the class laughed at me, but I only flushed, smiled and scratched the back of my head

"Well every man makes mistakes!" I then laughed along with my classmates and we just continued the class as planned. Although all through class I felt the chills run up and down my spine, he was watching me, my every move. Finally the bell rang saying that it was break time, I thanked god for this, because the moment the bell had rang, he disappeared out the door. I placed my elbows on the table in front of me; I buried my face in my hands, and rubbed my eyes and the black circles around them. "Hi, Travers-Chan" I heard someone say the voice, sugar sweet though had a bottom of firmness and caringness. I looked up and saw a face blue eyes, reddish brown hair. Beautiful… She smiled at me, and I smiled back at her "My name is Anezaki Mamori"

"Nice to meet you…" I stopped in the middle of my sentence, I tried to remember, what I had read about the Japanese way of talking to others "Mamori-San, and sorry, but I would be glad if you could use Kitty"

"Oh right, I will Kitty-San" Mamori said and pulled a chair over to my table "Well, why did you move here, Kitty-San?" I was silent for a second as I tried to think of an excuse, because I didn't want her to know the truth, at least not yet

"Well, I fell in love with the county years back" Well, this was kind of the truth, I did fall in love with this country years back, when I was reading about it, when my parents had borrowed random books for me, when I was sick.

"Oh that's nice" She smiled and looked at my face "Oh one thing I was thinking about, what are those dark circles around your eyes?"

"Oh it's nothing… Just old mascara" I told, although Mamori didn't seem to fall for it

"I know that, it isn't true, I saw you rubbed your eyes and the circles didn't change at all" Her sweet, sweet voice infiltrated my brain. I knew all too well that it was because of the missing sleep, the nightmares that kept haunting me… the memories, of my past it kept coming back, although I just wanted it to stay away. "Oh well... it's alright if you don't want to tell me…"

"Thank you… Mamori…" I looked at the table, just wanting to get away from there. And luckily the bell rang again telling us to get our butts in our seats. Just as the bell rang the boy came in again and took his seat. I looked over at him, and he was looking at me, for some reason. But the moment I noticed that I quickly gazed away again. I didn't want him to get any weird thoughts…

Finally!! It was break time again, and this time it was the lunch break so I had half an hour. I stood up and walked out of the class, I wanted to hear if there was any clubs someone like me could join, hey everyone needs something to do! But most likely not. I had high expectations for a club.

I walked down through the hall trying to find anyone who knew anything, and I crashed into a guy he was blond, and had a scar on his one cheek, and behind him was standing two other guys, another blond, just with glasses and a brown haired with… long eyelashes O.o.

"I'm so sorry, sir" I said and bowed, he looked down on me with a kind of puzzled face.

"Ehm…It's alright" He scratched the back of his head

"I must be on my way now… still a long way to look!" I cheerfully said and passed them in a half jumping matter.

"What are you looking for?" The other blond asked turning around

"A worthy club!" I shouted with a clear edge of happiness

"Worthy club? A club of sewing ladies?" The brown head joked

"Just wait and see!" I pointed at them, speaking in a rather annoyed tone "And besides I can't sew…" I turned around again and ran down the hall. I was happily singing while I was playing an airplane soaring though the air.

"…And you say 'Hi' to your friends you ain't seen in a while

Try and stay out of everyone's way

It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here

For the next four years in this town

Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say

'You know, I haven't seen you around before'

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you

You're gonna believe them

And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out

Well, count to ten, take it in

This is life before you know you're gonna be

Fifteen…"

I stopped singing when I saw a board with weird posters on. I walked over to the board and looked at it. And after a few seconds I knew it was all after school activity posters //KA-CHING! I hit the jackpot! // I mentally shouted while I was reading the posters. "Alrighty… What would be fitting? Drama class? .... The basket ball team? Nah, I bet they are looking for someone taller, the sumo wrestlers? No… Just… No… Sewing? T.T" I sighed while I still was looking over the many posters, when my eyes locked themselves on a fairly large poster about in the center; it was red, with cute, but weird, bats on it and on it was standing

"Join the American football team, or die! YA-HA" I tried not to laugh, the line was not exactly the kind that would attract people, but none the less I continued staring at it, and saw that there was standing something more, but the most of the text was covered by another poster, I gently pushed away the corner of the other poster so I could read "We are seeking more players, 'cus we're going to the Christmas bowl! AND WE WILL GO THERE IF YOU JOIN!" This was the kind of spirit I was looking for, and from that moment it was decided that I, Kitty Travers, would go Foot balling!!

I was excited as I made my way back to class

"Hey Mamori?" I walked over to her, she was standing with some other girls, they were talking, laughing and what not

"What is it Kitty-Chan?" She turned to me as she smiled widely

"Where is the Football field?" I asked looking at her friends

"Just outside, I can show you when we get off from class again" She said, in a rather concerned voice, I didn't understand why, but I didn't think she wanted me to join the football team.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello everybody ^^... I am so glad that you are still following me on my 2nd chapter! :D And I hope that I have not disappointed you in anyway D:**

**(Edited edited)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield21... If I did, I am sure it would not have been half as awesome as it really is!**

**_Chapter 2:_**

The last few classes went by slowly, almost by the speed of snail, but finally it was over and school was out for today, I quickly grabbed my stuff and happily bounced over to Mamori "Ready, ready, ready!" Mamori giggled of my hyper-ness

"Calm down Kitty-San, they football field isn't going anywhere" She said sweetly and gathered her stuff.

"YES IT IS!" I joked and walked over to the window waiting for Mamori to finish up "By the way, Mamo, what clubs have you joined?" I just wanted to know, just by curiosity

"I'm the American football team's manager"

"Really? That's nice" I smiled looking out the window, I saw the football field out there, and many people was either standing or sitting on it "Ehm, Mamo? Why are people out there?" I pointed and Mamori simply answered

"Tryouts"

"How lucky… I just came in time!!"

"In time for what? For the tryouts? You can't!!" She said half panicked

"Why not?" I tilted my head as I looked at her, although I did think I had an idea about why

"You just can't!" She whispered as she took her bag.

"Well, I don't care… I'm going anyway…" I calmly walked out the door and down to the field, where people still were waiting to get into the… old shelter? WTF! The clubhouse was a rundown shelter, with down beaten walls and a roof that looked like a wind could blow it off… I sighed, and sat down waiting for my turn. The hours went by and I fell in talk with some of the other guys around me, apparently they were just there, not for the tryouts. After a few hours it was finally my turn, I calmly walked in and sat down in the chair.

"Name?" The Blondie from earlier said as he looked down on a clip board.

"Kitty Travers" I said after I had taken a deep breath

"What the hell are you doing here?" He directed his eyes to me. I think he wanted me to get the hell out of there, and true I wasn't in the best of shape

"Just give her a chance Hiruma-san" The guy apparently named Hiruma just looked at the guy and then at me

"Alright bloody Cat, why are you here?" He asked waiting for me to answer, but I just bit my lip and waited a second to answer

"I'm here… Because I saw your old poster on the board in the hall… It said something about, you going to the Christmas Bowl, and I was looking for a team so sure of themselves that they were sure they would make it to the top" I looked at my feet as Hiruma scribbled down.

"And what makes you think we need you?" He asked in his none caring, more likely bored voice, the question took me by surprise, I knew that he would ask something about, why they needed me, but the way he said it

"I…" Was all I could get out "I… wa-want to go to the to-top… and I will do ev-everything to make it there…" I was nervous like hell, I knew that Mamori had told me that I couldn't play, but I wanted to so badly.

"Well, well, so you want to play!" He stood up and placed his clip-board, he walked over to the door and said: "8am, Sunday" He smirked and walked out shutting the door after him.

"A what?" I raised an eyebrow, and looked after him

"Congratulations Kitty-Chan, you're going to the 2nd part!" The guy that was sitting next to Hiruma said "By the way, I'm Kurita Ryokan, and that was Hiruma Yoichi" He smiled widely at me, I could see that he was overly happy for all of the people that wanted to join this team

"Nice to meet you Kurita-san" I smiled back at him.

"Oh by the way Kurita… Is that cake my eye sees O.o"

"Yes it is!" He turned around with a tray full of cupcakes "You like cake?" I just nodded; I must have looked like a real child sitting there I loved cake, cupcakes, pies, red velvet cake, you name it! But I could see the stars in Kuritas eyes, so something good I must have done, he set the tray on the table, and got the tea over as well "Just eat as many you want!" He sat down on the chair opposite me, and took a cupcake. I looked at the cakes for a little while, thinking if it really was alright for me to take one. Kurita noticed this and pushed the tray over to me, signifying me to just eat.

"Thank you" I smiled at him and took one, I licked the frosting off slowly and when that was gone I began picking the cake itself bit by bit and ate it that way, it must have looked a little weird, but I didn't care, neither did Kurita…

It had become Sunday, although I didn't know where this entire week had gone, it had just gone by so fast. I woke up that morning in my hotel room. I laid there for what felt like eternity, I turned my head and looked at my bed table clock. OH SHIT! I jumped out of my bed, I looked through my suitcase, found my sports clothing, changed, and jumped out the door (Not escaping the building before locking up of course) I was late, of course like always… But not late enough to never make it.

"Aw, I'm sooo out of shape!" I shouted as I stopped running 30 seconds later, I let myself fall backwards and hit the ground, I sighed deeply, as I stared at the sky with an annoyed facial expression. I was so much out of shape; I admit that it had been longer then ages since I had been in any kind of state that could be qualified as In shape. "I have to continue… For my Brother…" Yes, I promised my brother, that I would never give up, no matter what it was. I got up and began power walking instead, although it was almost as hard for my muscles and the heart that I was carrying… As I continued out the sidewalks I sung in my mind:

"'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel

Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so

Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you

Can't help it if there's no one else

Mmm, I can't help myself…"

Alright, after a little while, it became 7:55 and I arrived at the school, and it seemed like everyone was already there

"Alright fucking bastards get into the bus…" This Hiruma yelled, but nobody would listen, so out of nowhere, Hiruma was now standing with guns in his hands and firing into the air, to warn the people, not to ignore him. I jumped up and hurried into the bus, the same did the other people, so much that they ran me down before I made it to the door. I was now lying on the ground again with tears in my eyes.

"What are you doing Fucking Kit Cat, get into the bus!" He aimed at the ground next to me; he knew I was scared, of course.

"I'm on my way, Yoichi-sa" I said in my normal sweetie voice, I slowly got up from the ground

"Psh, don't fucking call me Yoichi…" He said coolly, as he walked into the bus.

"Sorry, Yoichi-sa" I whispered and walked into the bus after him, there wasn't really any seats, except next to Hiruma, I was afraid of him, I couldn't deny that fact. The driver turned the keys, and the engine started at full force, my eyes widened. My breath became fast.

"Yoichi-sa? Can I sit here" I rapidly asked. Then suddenly the bus did a sharp turn and then another, the driver was almost hitting other cars while he was turning, my eyes widen as I jump on the seat and buried my face in Hiruma's arm while hugging his arm tightly, I was scared, I didn't like driving, and when the driver couldn't drive… Or this was at least how I felt it…

"What are you doing?" Hiruma asked still looking out the window, I didn't respond to his question, I had tears in my eyes, but hugging someone always helped me. "Stupid Kit Cat" He mumbled after a little while, but he didn't try to shake me off, I think he could feel that I had problems with cars and driving.

I was for a while sitting like this, until Hiruma spoke again

"Could you let go of my arm? My hand fell asleep!" He said almost coldly, I didn't know why he acted like he disliked me, but I guess he was like this to everyone. I released his arm slowly, and lay my hands in my lap; I directed my look to the floor and continued staring at it, until till we were at our destination.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Alright... This is the new chapeter ._. ... And sorry if it does not reach anyones expectations... T.T... I have lost some spark for this story... But I CAN, I SHALL, I WILL FINISH THE STORY! Even if it kills me ._. ... **

**Disclaimer: I would never claim to own anything else then myself and my imagenation...**

Chapter 3:

Everybody made it out of the bus, except me, I was just standing up in the middle of the bus looking out, and I was amazed by what I had seen. It was the Tokyo tower. I slowly walked out and over to the others that were just waiting. I looked around outside and saw Mamori standing over with some large boxes; I raised an eyebrow and walked over to her to find out what she was doing

"Ehm, Mamo-chan… What is that?" I looked at the boxes, but Mamori just pointed at Hiruma who was now standing next to me, I jumped a little when I realized that he had come over.

"Alright losers, listen up!" Hiruma said excited, he pointed at the others "The tryouts are simple; make it to the top, with a bag of ice-cubes!" He took a bag and swiftly filled it "You may carry as many as you want, you just have to make it up, with at least one remaining cube" He grinned, looking to me, for some reason "Oh yeah, Eyeshield21 will also run with you just to make it interesting" He turned a look to a brown haired boy and another with a weird helmet on //Alright, just have to make it up, with a few cubes… then I'll be on the team!!// I thought and grinned evilly, but like always it didn't look that evil -_-

"READY, SET, GO!! YA-HA!!" I was roughly pulled out of my thoughts by Hiruma yelling, and shouting into the air with some kind of gun

"Oh right…" I lazily took a bag and filled it with some ice-cubes, not that many but still a fair amount. Just enough so I would think I could make it. I sighed and strolled over to the tower and began my way up. Tough work for me and my heart… But somehow it felt wonderful for me to move around again.

I made it about half way when I heard a strange sound; it was a growl or something, I stopped for a second then slowly continued, I turned right up the next staircase and I saw a dog lying on the top of the stairs it looked evilly down at me, it illustrated its teeth very well to me, but somehow I thought it was a rather cute dog

"Aww such a cutie!" I ran up to it and petted it, I smiled down at it, although it looked angry, but I just took up an Ice-cube from my bag and gave it to the dog, it sniffed a little to the cube, took it and ate it. "Good boy, well I must continue, I'll come back later okay?" I asked the dog still smiling sweetly, and the dog just barked back at me and shook its tail. I petted its head once more and continued my way up the tower. I made it to a door, I could feel heat escape the room, but I was not sure if it could be true, I slowly opened the door and peeked inside and say thousands upon thousands of heaters "Yoichi-sa, Yoichi-sa" I whispered and sighed, and opened the door completely, I took a deep breath and ran through as fast as I could. I made it to the other side in matter of short time, my heart pounded hard in my chest as it would burst out any second. I ignored it and checked my bag to see if there still was some ice-cubes left and saw only a few, my eyes widen and I began running last distance, but before I even got to take one step I was run down by two people, two Shorties, they both was dressed in the Devilbats uniforms…One of them had brown spiky hair and had the jersey number of 80. The other one, he weirdly enough still had his helmet on, and there was an eye shield on it, and his jersey told that he was number 21

"Sorry" I said quietly and picked myself up from the ground

"No it's us that should be sorry" The 21 said and scratched the back of his neck, I looked at my bag again and saw that most had disappeared

"I'm sorry but I have to run!" I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, I was almost out of time, I ran and ran and the stairs just seemed to continue, it hurt more than anything I had experienced for as long as I remember, but I couldn't give up! Not before I made it… But a door appeared almost out of nowhere, my eyes widened I couldn't believe it! I was almost there! I slammed the door open, I dropped to my knees my hand reached for the front of my shirt, I grabbed it tightly, it hurt! It felt like it beat 1000 times a second! In my mind it was like: "MAKE IT STOP! God why? WHY HAVE YOU CURSED ME LIKE THIS?" A few tears escaped my eyes as they were shut tightly.

"KITTY-CHAN!!" I heard Kurita hurry over to me. He sounded concerned. I opened my eyes slightly, and said:  
"Don't worry… Kurita-sa… I'll be alright…" I handed him my bag, as I tried to stand up again. My body was in incredible pain, it was unbelievable… everything felt like it was weighing a ton. I stood for a couple of seconds, the room? What's the matter with it? Is spinning… I felt my knees give under me, my sight blurred out, soon fading into black…

I later realized that I was lying on the ground, on a jacket, I slowly sat up, my head was spinning slowly. I tried to pin point my eyes to a point on the wall, but it was hard. I heard voices, they sounded concerned, although I couldn't seem to recognize any of them at the moment.

"Kitty-san!" Mamo? I shook my head and shutting my eyes tightly, the blur was disappearing.

"Mamo? Could I get something to drink?" I had my elbow at my knee and my hand on my forehead to support the weight of my head. Mamori came over to me with a bottle of water and handed it over to me, I took it opened it and scooped down the liquid. "Thanks…" I screwed on the cap again and kept holding onto the thing. I looked up and saw a bunch of people in the room. I guess the try-out had ended. I guess I never, made it… It was properly for the best…

Later that day when we had made it back to the school and everyone had congrats each other on making the team and yada yada, everyone went home and I was alone once again. I sighed and dropped to my butt when I was sure no one was around. I laid there for a couple of hours, it was getting dark, I entered the land of the stars and it was so beautiful there, reminded me of him, my brother. I closed my eyes and imagined that he was lying next to me, I rolled on my side and I saw into his also blueberry colored eyes. I missed him; I missed him ever so much… Still can't believe that it has been one year already, one year today, one whole year knowing that I will never feel my big brothers comforting arms around me again. I opened my eyes again, and in front of me was no brother, in my eyes salty water began to gather. I sat up and dried my tears away and said to myself what he told me on his last breath "Don't cry, out of what won't be, but smile of what once was" I stood up and smiled at the skies above me, he was right I should smile and love the memories of him and me.

I jumped up from the ground and thought a little about what I should be doing at such a fine Sunday evening, but only one thing came to mind… Partying (Yeah that has always been a part of my family, is something bothered you, no matter how you were feeling… Throw on the music and drink all night) I than threw a fist in the air and took a deep inhaling through my nose, picked up a naughty scent. I shook my head and looked down at myself, and wondered if I could just go out like this, or I really should change. I hurried to my hotel room, took a quick shower, and changed into a pair of orange daisy dukes and a white tank top


End file.
